6th Night
Sixth Night: Outside Cross Academy is the sixth chapter in the Vampire Knight manga. Chuang Yi's English translation of the title is Out of Cross Academy. The title refers to when Yuki and Zero exit the school and visit town to do their shopping. Summary Yuki dwells on the promise she made to Zero, but she concedes its Zero's decision. Yuki falls asleep, her memories of her attack ten years ago haunting her dreams. Yuki is woken by Sayori, surprised she accidentally grips her arm. Sayori tells Yuki that the only horse left is White Lily, the wild horse. She pats Yuki warning her not to look away, Yuki approaches White Lily cautiously, but the horse is startled, kicking Yuki in the butt, it runs off wildly. Zero napping under a tree, notices the commotion, White Lily rears and almost tramples him, Zero reacts quickly by grabbing her reins and jumping onto her back and takes full control of the animal. The other students are amazed and impressed by Zero's actions. Yuki goes up to Zero and apologizes, Zero tells her that White Lily probably sensed something she did not like. Takuma Ichijo stands at the window in the Moon Dormitory, realizing that his opening the window had set White Lily off. Takuma notes that Kaname is working even on their day off. Kaname responds that he is writing reports for the Council of Elders. Takuma tells Kaname that Yuki will be okay, but Kaname barely responds to Takuma's surprise. Takuma tries to leave, but Kaname has one last request for him. Yuki enjoys her freedom from the school walking into town with Zero, but is annoyed at Zero for looking bored and tells him to enjoy himself. Zero responds that there is nothing to enjoy and Yuki grabs his arm and tells him to stop being a killjoy. A while later, Zero is burdened with Yuki's purchases and Yuki is checking the list. Zero is weary when he realizes they are still not finished and suddenly Yuki pulls him toward a clothing stall. Zero observes the incoming sunset and thinks they should return but Yuki says that there is no rush as the Night Class are not attending class. She turns to Zero and measures a shirt against his arm. Yuki tells Zero that if she does not look after him, he will not take care of himself, that he needs someone to chose his clothes, that he is like a younger brother. Zero get annoyed at her words, Yuki tells him he gets mad so easily, Zero tells her she is one who is younger by a year and looks like a grade-school student. Zero walks off and Yuki hurries to make her purchases, but is happy because it feels like old times and Zero is the same, even if he is a vampire. Yuki and Zero sit in a cafe, Yuki offers to treat Zero, but he wants noodles, not sweets. Yuki is embarrassed because she did not ask him beforehand and mutters than she came there with Sayori previously. Zero observes that Yuki still cannot go out on her own, Yuki denies it, but Zero knows she is still afraid because of her past, he tells her that not all vampires are as well behaved as Kaname. Yuki vehemently denies she is afraid of her past and protests that Zero knows about her, but she does not know much about him. Zero tells her he has a younger brother who died in the attack. The waitress interrupts their conversation asking if Zero is from the Night Class, Zero looks up at her and she thinks she is right, Yuki tries to interrupt and the girl gushes about the Night Class is until Zero gets up and leaves. As he leaves the cafe, he thinks about how he smells like the vampires and then senses something troubling. Yuki wanders out of the cafe looking for Zero, who has disappeared leaving his package on the ground. Worried, Yuki starts running down the streets searching for him, she runs into a broken paling that cuts her arm. She continues her search until she is attack from behind by a vampire, she whips out her Artemis Rod to defend herself. Her fears starts to grow as she struggles against the vampire who desires her blood and she freezes. She is saved by Zero, who grabs her Artemis Rod and attacks the vampire. He puts down the vampire and realizes the Artemis Rod is crackling, protesting his using it. Yuki clutches her bloodied elbow and Zero worries about people seeing the mess when the vampire attacks again, it is stopped in mid sentence by Takuma's sword. The vampire explodes into dust and Takuma's companion, Senri Shiki mutters that he was not needed at all. Yuki asks why they are there, but Takuma tells her she must hurry back because of her bleeding elbow. Characters Characters in order of appearance: #Yuki Cross #Zero Kiryu #Sayori Wakaba #White Lily #Takuma Ichijo #Kaname Kuran #Senri Shiki Image gallery Ch06 LaLa.jpg|Japanese chapter title page, LaLa magazine Ch06 Viz.jpg |English chapter title page, Viz volume Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2